Dirty Little Secret
by Dee Cochrane
Summary: New Future Fiction. Wyatt Is Getting Married. To The Girl Of His Dreams, And This Girl Of His Dreams Just Happens To Be His Cousin’s Best Friend. So Why Isn’t His Cousin Happy? [Forbidden Love Fiction]


**Dirty Little Secret**_©Dee Cochrane_

New Future Fiction. Wyatt Is Getting Married. To The Girl Of His Dreams, And This Girl Of His Dreams Just Happens To Be His Cousin's Best Friend. So Why Isn't His Cousin Happy[Forbidden Love Fiction

* * *

"I don't get it… Why didn't he tell me."

Melinda Prudence Halliwell stood in the living room staring blankly at her _just_ older cousin Anabel Patricia Halliwell. Melinda had just given Anabel some news… some _didn't seem so bad at the time _news. Now she wished she hadn't opened her big mouth. Melinda had confided in Anabel about Katie and Wyatt's engagement. Wyatt being Melinda's big brother and Katie being Anabel's best friend. Even though Katie's name was mentioned, Melinda was confused… _Why is she only upset because of Wyatt?_

"I don't understand."

Both girls were nineteen years old, Anabel was due to turn twenty in August, Melinda wasn't until the December. They were also both brunette's but Melinda's hair was darker. Sometimes Anabel's hair had a glint of blonde in it, but not this time. Melinda had actually considered dying her hair but right now that wasn't important. Her blue eyes set over her distraught cousin. Anabel was almost in tears, it was as if she had no idea that Katie and Wyatt had been dating… wait… _Oh god, she never knew…_

"You haven't been gone that long, Annie."

It was true though. Anabel had left for an art course in Paris, France, only at the beginning of the Summer, she was back now, a couple of weeks before her birthday, to celebrate that before she goes back to Paris to complete the rest of her course. It was then that it hit Melinda. Katie and Wyatt stated dating days after Anabel left. Yet considering the friendship between Anabel and Katie, Melinda had expected her best friend… _one of many best friends… _to have known about it.

"Can I forget about my birthday and go back now?"

Melinda chuckled her giddy laugh gazing at Anabel as if she was stupid. Oh wait, she was being dead _serious. _Melinda hadn't expected Anabel to have asked if she could go back to Paris so early and to have meant it. She thought Anabel would have squealed, hugged Melinda before running off to Wyatt and Katie's apartment to see them. Not this… she hadn't expected Anabel to be so… what was the best word for it? Maybe… _depressed. _Yes depressed seemed like a very brilliant word for the circumstances.

The younger of the two wrapped her arms around her cousin, for some reason it seemed like Anabel needed a hug even though she wasn't giving much off to the reason for this. Maybe she was disappointed in neither Katie nor Wyatt telling her about their relationship let alone their engagement, yes that could have possibly have been it. Melinda couldn't be so certain though. She couldn't hack into Anabel's feelings with her empathy like she could anyone else because Anabel had inherited the same power from her mother, Melinda's aunt Phoebe. Melinda didn't know what to do anymore…

Anabel had stood up, staring towards the wall. Melinda had no idea what she was up to so she just watched her, hoping Anabel wouldn't do anything stupid, _knowing _that she wouldn't do anything stupid because that would have been _just plain stupid._ There were worse things in this world to get upset about. Katie and Wyatt certainly weren't worth getting this upset over. Unless there was something Anabel was hiding from Melinda and Melinda couldn't see what that was. Because, there was no way there could have been something wrong with Anabel's cousin and best friend getting married.

_It's not like she fancies Wyatt._

Thinking Melinda picked up one of her teen magazines, her eye lazily moving back and forth between the print and Anabel. Anabel had now moved from her spot before the wall and was now staring out of the window. There was one thing that Melinda could tell was the truth and that was that Anabel was definitely _bruised and battered by her words._ God, Melinda had no intention of hurting her. She never thought. That was Melinda's problem. She never thought before she spoke. She just delivered exactly what was on her mind. She had never seen that as a really important problem… before now. But, if Anabel fancied anyone, Melinda knew it was definitely that boy in school. Or that was in school seeing as he graduated at the same time as them.

What was his name again? God she couldn't remember…

_Cain Richards…_

Oh, that was it. Cain Richards. From magic school, a white lighter from Chris's orbing classes. Neither Melinda or Anabel needed orbing lessons considering both of them were nowhere near a white lighter. Even though Chris and Wyatt were white lighters their little sister was just a witch because their father Leo had given up his white lighter wings to stay with them. As for Anabel… Anabel was half witch and half _cupid…_ which was why this situation shocked Melinda so much. Anabel could usually sense anything that was up in the world of love. Why hadn't she sensed this? Was something stopping her from sensing something about someone so close to her?

That was considering Anabel and Katie were so close. Perhaps Anabel didn't like sensing into her best friend's love life. Well, Melinda bet that Anabel wished she had done now. Even if she would never have admitted it, Melinda knew Anabel would be thinking it. She'd have been thinking, _Oh why didn't I just check when I had the chance?_ Or something like that. Something that would never have left Anabel feeling like she was feeling. Anabel was scaring Melinda. She hated seeing her like this. Anabel had then walked near the door. Melinda blinked before standing up and asking where Anabel thought she was going. Turning back to face her, Anabel looked as sympathetic as you could get. But… was that sympathy for acting like she had acted or… sympathy as in feeling sorry for herself? You can decide on that one…

"I'm going to congratulate the happy couple."

Anabel had a smile on her face. Maybe that meant that Anabel had gotten over the initial shock of the unveiling. Melinda sure hoped so. It was good to see Anabel smiling again. Melinda nodded her head in reply. Saying a simple, _catch you later,_ the girls parted for today knowing they'd phone each other maybe tomorrow or the day after. Believe me, it was hard to keep Anabel and Melinda apart for so long. It wasn't their fault for being so close. Well at the start it wasn't. It was Phoebe and Piper's faults wanting their daughters to be like sisters growing up. Oh well, there were worse things. Melinda considered Anabel the sister she had never been given. Someone to cancel out the boyish rebellion of Chris and Wyatt. Only, god knows what Anabel considered their friendship as though. _Wow…_

Her eyes kept staring out of the window. What the hell started that? Melinda put her hand up against the window pane watching the rain pour down outside. That was really weird. It had been a perfectly sunny day up until now. What had scared the sun away and left them with this? It was terrible and very depressing. Melinda shrugged it off. The weather could be confusing at times but it as something you couldn't control unless you were Storm from the X Men. Yes, blame Melinda. She was a fan of the marvel comic books and the trilogy of movies created from them. Maybe she could understand more tomorrow, after she had finished what she was doing. What was she doing? Oh the same as before. Reading that magazine. What? She just loved to read about teenage gossip. She wasn't going to be a teenager for long, she may as well embrace the moments she has left then.

_I just wish Annie would do the same…_

Speaking of Anabel. Anabel had started walking down a couple of familiar streets of San Francisco. It was nice to see how a couple or more months in France hadn't changed the way Anabel had saw San Francisco. Honestly she had actually expected to find herself get hurt. Well at least that didn't happen and she was now here as… as… _happy as could be? _Like fuck, for a lack of a better word or two. This freak weather, it wasn't phasing Anabel, she wasn't getting wet from the rain. Would you want to get to know the reason why? I figured as much. It was Anabel that changed the weather. It wasn't one of her powers to do that but it was in her powers to make the earth feel as miserable as she felt and make it react in a similar way. She knew Melinda would despise her empathy when it gets to this level. Luckily her younger cousin hadn't reached that physic milestone yet. When that milestone comes _it's gonna be fun, ha._

Anabel had her reasons. Why she was upset. They were to do with Katie and Wyatt. But she wasn't going to reveal them quite yet. Not until she was going to be able to reveal them to _him. _Yes there was a special _him_ that had to be told before everyone else and believe this, it was going to be hard for Anabel to try and stay and react normal to things until that man's been told what was making Katie feel so down and no matter what Melinda thinks, that man is not Cain Richards… and that was an easy thing to put out to everyone. Sometimes Anabel thought she had managed to show everyone that she hated Cain. Cain was one of the jocks at school who thought they were the coolest people at school. And at the time, they properly were. But now, how the hell could Melinda think she was still interested in Cain? Was it because Cain ended up doing a course in the French college she went to? Well Cain's parents were rich they could afford to send him there without any precautions… not like her parents.

"Okay Annie. How do you intend on doing this?"

Standing by the gate of a very familiar house, Anabel stared down the front door and the pathway to that door. How was she meant to do this? It was so hard, not to mention, she had very chance to stop herself. But what if what Melinda told her was the truth, what if Katie and Wyatt had started going out or worse… got engaged. How would Anabel cope. She would loose the two most important people in her life. Her _cousin _and her best friend… she'd loose them to their _love. _God, it hurt so much to think about it. All she could keep thinking about was '_Is this God's way of punishing me for leaving?'_ because he took them away from her and dashed her hopes and dreams of a better future because the future she longed for was… it wasn't important.

Anabel started, then, to walk down the front path, to reach that black door. She hated this tension, it made her stomach churn and twist. Was it because she felt so much _pain_. Or was it because she was simply _devastated._ No, she knew what it was… it was plain and simple. Anabel was killing herself over _both._ She knew she had to find away to stop it. If she was to go to her sisters house right now, leaving Wyatt's house alone. Would the pain stop? Mostly probably not. Maybe that's why she stood there outside the door, knowing eventually she would have to knock because out of everyone in her family _Wyatt_ was the only one who was able to sense her. No white lighters could do that either. It was always… just him… _Just Wyatt._ Maybe that's why she felt so connected to him. Because he was the only one who would be able to save her if she was ever in trouble… _in trouble again._

"No I can't do this."

As she turned around to walk away, nearly on the verge of tears once more, Anabel was stopped in her tracks by the sound of the door behind her opening. Had he sensed her already? Probably, seeing as those jingles in Wyatt's head would have went off the moment she got to Melinda's house, let alone to his own front door. Why did he have to have those stupid sensing powers? Would it have even mattered if he wasn't half white lighter? Would he still have this ability to sense her. She cursed under her breath, mostly to herself, asking _why_ did he or Katie have to answer the door. As she wasn't facing the door, she couldn't see who it was that was either leaving or answering her. When she heard the nickname, she knew it was Wyatt because only _he_ and her dad Coop called her it.

"Ana?"


End file.
